dota_2fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Patch: 30 kwietnia 2015
Uwagi patchu 6.84 Rozgrywka *Komponent dodatkowego złota AoE bazowany na różnicy wartości netto drużyny zmniejszony o 25%. *Komponent dodatkowego doświadczenia AoE bazowany na różnicy doświadczenia drużyny zmniejszono o 40%. *Nagroda za lane creepy wręcz została zmniejszona z 43 do 40. *Nagroda za lane creepy zasięgowe została zmniejszona z 48 do 45. *Bonus złota AoE jest teraz rozpowszechniany na podstawie względnej wartości netto wśród postaci biorących udział w zabiciu innej postaci o +/- 25%. *Nagroda drużynowa baraków wręcz została zwiększona z 175 do 275. *Nagroda drużynowa baraków zasięgowych została zwiększona z 100 do 225. *Pancerz wież drugiego i trzeciego poziomu został zmniejszony z 25 do 22. *Dodatkowy czas spawnu creepów wręcz zmieniono z 17:30/34:00/50:30 do 15:00/30:00/45:00. *Dodatkowy czas spawnu creepów zasięgowych zmieniono z 45:30 do 45:00. *Creepy się spotykają bliżej na bezpiecznej ścieżki Mrocznych. *Nagroda za Ancient Creepa Black Dragon została zmniejszona z 199 do 170. *Nagroda za Ancient Creepa Black Drake została zmniejszona z 50 do 40. *Nagroda za Ancient Creepa Rumblehide została zmniejszona z 83 do 65. *Nagroda za Satyra Tormentera została zmniejszona z 104 do 84. *Ilość życia Hellbeara zmniejszono z 950 do 700. *Nagroda za Hellbeara została zmniejszona z 65 do 50. *Nagroda za Ogre Frostmage'a została zmniejszona z 52 do 40. *Przerobiono Mud Golemy: **Nie posiada już dłużej niewrażliwości na magię. **Posiada teraz 50% odporności na magię. **Pancerz został zmniejszony z 2 do 0. **Szybkość ruchu została zwiększona z 270 do 310. **Mud Golemy (jak zarówno Shard Golemy) posiadają nową umiejętność: Hurl Boulder (czas trwania ogłuszenia: 0,6; obrażenia: 125; czas oczekiwania: 30; zasięg: 800). Nie można automatycznie tego rzucać. *Zabicia postaci przez jednostki kontrolowane przez Ciebie teraz dają należność doświadczenia swojej postaci (takie jak Spirit Bear, Golemy, Familiary, itp.) *Zmniejszono czas draftingu All Pick z 40 do 35 sekund. *Następujące umiejętności już dłużej nie ignorują jednostek zaliczanych do starożytnych (Neutralne starożytne creepy, Golem Warlocka, itp.): Ice Vortex, Mana Void, Berserker's Call, Blood Rite, Blade Fury, Omnislash, Torrent, Ghost Ship, Smoke Screen, Static Remnant, Primal Roar, Earth Spike, Heartstopper Aura, Shrapnel, Zabicie w ofierze Golema, Sticky Napalm, Zabicie w ofierze Primal Split, Call Down, Tornado, EMP, Chaos Meteor, Sun Strike, Ice Wall, Deafening Blast, Pulse Nova, Eclipse, Battery Assault, Rocket Flare, Shadow Poison, Dispersion, The Swarm, Kinetic Field, Static Storm, Ancestral Spirit, Echo Stomp, Overwhelming Odds, Stone Gaze, Earthbind, Poof, Rip Tide, Impale, Fire Spirits, Supernova, Mystic Flare, Dark Pact, Suicide Squad, Attack!, Ravage, Demonic Purge oraz Fortune's End. *Klątwa nie ma już zastosowania w mechanice złamania: **Dotyczy to Scythe of Vyse, "Voodoo", itp. *Uciszenie nie wyłącza niewidzialności: *Przeniesiono Ring of Health, Void Stone oraz Orb of Venom z Ukrytego Sklepu do Podstawowego. *Przeniesiono Platemail, Talisman of Evasion oraz Ultimate Orb z Podstawowego Sklepu do Ukrytego. *Dodano Void Stone oraz Mantle of Intelligence do Bocznego Sklepu. *Następujące postacie nie mają limitu kupienia Skull Basher/Abyssal Blade (ale nadal są one ograniczone w stosunku do aktywacji umiejętności "Bash"): Spirit Breaker, Faceless Void, Slardar oraz Troll Warlord. Postacie *Abaddon: **Umiejętność "Borrowed Time" można rzucać podczas wyłączenia (takie same zasady jak umiejętność "Morph" Morphlinga). *Alchemist: **Umiejętność "Unstable Concoction": ***Odliczanie może być obecnie postrzegane przez wrogów. ***Teraz posiada powierzchnię kierowania kursorem. **Umiejętność "Greevil's Greed" teraz gwarantuje 4 razy nagrodę z run. *Ancient Apparition: **"Chilling Touch" - buff powoduje usuwanie poprzez kliknięcie na ikonki nad paskiem zdrowia. *Axe: **"Berserker's Call" - czas rzucania z 0.3 do 0.4. **"Culling Blade" - bonusy szybkości ruchu i ataku zostały zmniejszone z 40% do 30%. *Bane: **"Brain Sap" - koszt many zmniejszono z 125/150/175/200 do 100/125/150/175. **Jednostki dotknięte przez "Nightmare" nie zapewniają już wizji. **"Nightmare End" może być używany przez Bane'a aby zakończyć wszystkie inne "Nightmare". *Batrider: **"Flamebreak" - zmniejszono obrażenia z natychmiastowych 75/150/225/300 na 50 obrażeń na sekundę dla 1/2/3/4 sekund. **"Firefly" - zmniejszono obrażenia z 20/40/60/80 do 10/30/50/70. *Beastmaster: **Bazowe obrażenia zwiększone o 4. **"Wild Axes" - punkt rzucania zmniejszono z 0.5 na 0.4. **"Call of the Wild" - punkt ataku dzika zmniejszono z 0.633 na 0.5. *Bloodseeker: **Umiejętność "Thirst": ***Bonus skali z 100 do 25% HP zmieniono na 100 do 0% HP. ***Próg wizji zmniejszono z 30% zdrowia do 25%. *Bounty Hunter: **Przyrost inteligencji zwiększono z 1.4 do 2.0 **"Shuriken Toss": ***Obrażenia zwiększono z 100/200/250/325 do 150/225/300/375. ***Zasięg rzucania zmniejszono z 650 do 400. ***Koszt many zwiększono z 90/115/135/155 do 120/130/140/150. *Brewmaster: **"Primal Split" nie zapewnia już nagrody za zabicie (było 11-35 w zależności od poziomu). *Bristleback: **Szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 295 do 290. **"Viscous Nasal Goo" - redukcja pancerza została przeskalowana z 1/1/2/2 na kumulację do 1/1.4/1.8/2.2. *Broodmother: **"Incapacitating Bite" nie jest już Unikalnym Modyfikatorem Ataku. **"Insatiable Hunger" - obrażenia zbalansowano z 60/80/100 do 60/90/120. *Chaos Knight: **"Chaos Bolt" - minimalne obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 1/50/75/100 do 75/100/125/150. *Clinkz: **"Skeleton Walk" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 20 do 20/19/18/17. **"Death Pact" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 45/40/35 do 45/35/25. *Clockwerk: **"Rocket Flare" - szybkość zwiększono z 1500 do 1750. *Crystal Maiden: **"Crystal Nova": ***Spowolnienie ruchu i ataku zostało przeskalowano z -30 do -20/30/40/50. ***Czas trwania spowolnienia przeskalowano z 3.5/4/4.5/5 do 4.5. **"Frostbite" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 10/9/8/7 do 9/8/7/6. **"Freezing Field" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 150/120/90 do 90. *Dark Seer: **"Ion Shell" - czas trwania zwiększono z 20 do 25 sekund. **"Wall of Replica": ***Obrażenia zadawane przez iluzje z 70/80/90% do 60/75/90%. ***Czas trwania zwiększono z 15/30/45 do 45. ***Koszt many przeskalowano z 200/300/400 do 125/250/375. *Dazzle: **"Poison Touch" na poziomie 4 - obrażenia zwiększono z 32 do 36. *Death Prophet: **"Exorcism" - licznik duchów zwiększono z 4/12/21 do 6/13/21. *Disruptor: **"Kinetic Field" - czas trwania zwiększono z 2.5/3/3.5/4 do 2.6/3.2/3.8/4.4. *Dragon Knight: **"Breathe Fire" - posiada teraz zmniejszone bazowe obrażenia - 20/25/30/35% dla 8 sekund. **"Elder Dragon Form" - procent promienia ataku plusku zwiększono z 100/200/250 (dla 100/75/50% obrażeń) do 150/225/300. *Earth Spirit: **"Boulder Smash" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 125 do 50/100/150/200. **"Geomagnetic Grip": ***Koszt many zwiększono z 75 do 100. ***Obrażenia przeskalowano z 50/125/200/275 do 50/100/150/200. *Elder Titan: **Echo Stomp": ***Czas inkantacji zredukowano z 1.8 do 1.6. ***Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 15 do 14/13/12/11. *Enchantress: **"Untouchable" - spowolnienie ataku zwiększono z 30/60/90/120 do 40/70/100/130. *Enigma: **"Midnight Pulse" - punkt rzucania ulepszono z 0.3 do 0.2 **"Black Hole": ***Teraz ma stałe obrażenia na sekundę 55/110/165, niezależnie od odległości od centrum. ***Koszt many przeskalowano z 275/350/425 do 275/325/375. *Gyrocopter: **"Rocket Barrage" - nie posiada już dłużej punktu rzucania (poprzednio miał 0.3). **"Call Down" - czas trwania dwóch spowolnionych pocisków zwiększono z 3 do 4. *Huskar: **"Inner Vitality": ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 550 do 800. ***Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 25/22/19/16 do 22/18/14/10. *Invoker: **Przyrost inteligencji zwiększono z 2.5 do 3.2. **"Invoke" nie uruchamia czasu oczekiwania, jeśli jest zamieniana jedynie szczelina umiejętności. **"Sun Strike" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 30 do 25. *Io: **"Relocate" - podwójne kliknięcie powoduje teleportację do fontanny. *Jakiro: **Bazowa siła została zwiększona z 24 do 25. **"Macropyre": ***Czas trwania wzrósł z 7 (14 ze Scepterem) do 10 (20 ze Scepterem). ***Obszar działania zwiększono z 225 do 240. *Juggernaut: **"Blade Fury" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 30/26/22/18 do 42/34/26/18. **"Healing Ward" - szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 450 do 420. **"Omnislash" - nie powoduje dłużej ministunów podczas rzucania. *Keeper of the Light: **"Mana Leak" - czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 16 do 16/14/12/10. **"Chakra Magic" daje teraz buffa zmniejszający czas oczekiwania następnego rzucanego czaru przez jego cel przez 1/2/3/4 sekund. Buff trwa 12 sekund. **"Illuminate" ze Aghanim's Scepterem - procent życia zwiększono z 75% do 100%. *Kunkka: **"Torrent" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 12 do 10 sekund. **"X Marks The Spot" - koszt many zmniejszono z 80 do 50. *Legion Commander: **"Moment of Courage": ***Szansa kontrataku zwiększono z 16/18/20/22 do 25%. ***Kradzież życia zwiększono z 20/40/60/80% do 55/65/75/85%. ***Czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 0.9 do 2.7/2.1/1.5/0.9. **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do umiejętności ostatecznej "Duel": pojedynek trwa aż Legion Commander lub przeciwnik poniesie klęskę. Kończy się gdy nie są oni w zasięgu do 2,000. *Leshrac: **Szybkość ruchu zwiększono z 315 do 320. **"Lightning Storm": ***Punkt rzucania zmieniono z 0.7 na 0.6. ***Czas trwania spowolnienia przeskalowano z 0.75 do 0.7/0.8/0.9/1. *Lich: **"Ice Armor" - zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 800 do 1000. **"Chain Frost" - szybkość pocisku zwiększono z 675 do 750. *Lifestealer: **"Feast" jest teraz uważany jako normalny bonus obrażeń. **"Open Wounds" - kradzież życia została zwiększona z 15/20/25/30% do 50%. **Dodano Aghanim's Scepter do ulepszenia Lifestealera: ***Dodano nową umiejętność "Assimilate". Ta umiejętność pozwala Lifestealerowi kierować się do sprzymierzonej postaci i połyka go, co pozwala na ukrycie wewnątrz Lifestealera. Każde leczenie Lifestealer dzieli z zasymilowaną postacią. Zasymilowane postacie mogą opuścić Lifestealera w każdym momencie, klikając na ikonki, aby wyjść na zewnątrz i radzić sobie z 300 obrażeniami w obszarze działania efektu do 700. Jeśli Lifestealera umiera lub zasymiluje inną postać obecnie zasymilowana postać wyjdzie. *Lina: **Ulepszona umiejętność ostateczna "Laguna Blade" Aghanim's Scepterem nie zwiększa już zasięgu rzucania. *Lone Druid: **"True Form" nie jest dłużej usuwana podczas śmierci. **"Battle Cry": ***Pancerz został zwiększony z 5/10/15 do 6/12/18. ***Obrażenia zostały zwiększone z 50/75/100 do 60/90/120. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do Lone Druida: Umożliwia Spirit Bearowi zaatakowanie w dowolnym zasięgu od Lone Druida i zapobiega ducha niedźwiedzia przed śmiercią, jeśli Lone Druid umiera. *Luna: **Bazowy pancerz został zwiększony o 1. *Medusa: **"Split Shot" oraz "Mana Shield" nie są usuwane podczas śmierci. *Meepo: **"Geostrike" - obrażenia zwiększono z 7/14/21/28 do 8/16/24/32. **"Divided Me Stand" - nie powoduje już dłużej, że pojawiający się Meepo jest 20% szybszy. *Mirana: **"Starstorm" - zasięg drugiego uderzenia zwiększono z 175 do 325 i drugie uderzenie trafia w najbliższą jednostkę od Mirany. *Morphling: **"Adaptive Strike" posiada teraz 1150 szybkości pocisku. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do Morphlinga: ***Dodano nową umiejętność "Hybrid". Morphling staje się hybrydową repliką wybranego sojuszniczego bohatera i może używać wszystkich jego umiejętności poza ostateczną. Morphling pojawi się w miejscu hybrydy w momencie jej śmierci lub po upływie jej czasu trwania. Nie można używać, kiedy na mapie jest aktywne Replicate. Czas oczekiwania: 140; koszt many: 200; zasięg rzucania: 600. *Naga Siren: **"Ensnare" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 14 do 12. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do umiejętności ostatecznej "Song of the Siren" - Scepter teraz regeneruje Naga Siren i sojuszników 6% maksymalnego HP na sekundę do maksymalnie 7 sekund. *Nature's Prophet: **"Sprout": ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 600 do 625/700/775/850. ***Czas trwania zwiększono z 3/3.75/4.5/5.25 do 3/4/5/6. **"Nature's Call" - bazowe obrażenia drzewców zwiększono z 22 do 28. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do umiejętności ostatecznej "Wrath of Nature" - tera pojawiają się drzewce po zabiciu jednostki. Będzie się pojawiać silniejsza forma drzewca gdy zabije się bohatera (3x obrażenia). *Night Stalker: **"Void" - spowolnienie szybkości ataku zwiększono z -35 do -50. *Nyx Assassin: **Używanie "Spiked Carapace" już dłużej nie usuwa umiejętności "Vendetta". **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do Nyx Assassina: Dodano nową umiejętność "Burrow" z czasem rzucania jednej sekundy. Nyx Assassin zakopuje się pod polem walki po czasie 1 sekund. Kiedy Nyx Assassin jest zakopany, jego Spiked Carapace natychmiast ogłusza pobliskich wrogów po użyciu, zasięg Mana Burn i Impale jest zwiększony o 50%, a czas trwania odnowienia Impale zmniejszony. Nyx Assassin pod ziemią jest niewidzialny i nie może się poruszać ani atakować. Jego regeneracja zdrowia i many się zwiększają, a obrażenia przez niego otrzymywane są zredukowane o 40%. *Omniknight: **"Purification" - punkt rzucania zmieniono z 0.5 do 0.4. *Oracle: **"Purifying Flames": ***Koszt many zmniejszono z 55/70/85/100 do 50/60/70/80. ***Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 3 do 2,5. ***Można teraz rzucać na jednostki nie będące bohaterami. **"False Promise": ***Nie czyni już cele niewidocznymi. ***Teraz ciągle usuwa debuffy i blokuje natomiast tylko podczas pierwszego rzucania. ***Czas trwania zmniejszono z 7/8/9 do 6/7/8. ***Czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 20 do 80/60/40. *Outworld Devourer: **"Sanity's Eclipse" Aghanim's Scepter - działa teraz na wszystkich w obszarze działania umiejętności "Astral Imprisonment" po zadaniu obrażeń. *Puck: **"Waning Rift" - obrażenia przeskalowano z 70/140/210/280 do 100/160/220/280. *Pudge: **"Rot" - spowolnienie ruchu przeskalowano z 20% do 20/22/24/26%. *Pugna: **"Decrepify": ***Spowolnienie wroga zmieniono z 50% do 30/40/50/60%. ***Wzmocnienie magicznych obrażeń wroga zmieniono z 50% do 30/40/50/60%. ***Czas trwania przeskalowano z 2/2.5/3/3.5 do 3.5. ***Czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 12/10/8/6 do 15/12/9/6. **"Life Drain": ***Obrażenia i przywracanie na sekundę zwiększono z 120/160/200 do 150/185/220. ***Zasięg rzucania przeskalowano z 1100 do 900/1050/1200. ***Ulepszony Aghanim's Scepterem nie zwiększa już zasięgu rzucania. *Riki: **"Smoke Screen": ***Już dłużej nie spowalnia szybkości ataku. ***Teraz redukuje turn rate o 30%. *Rubick: **"Null Field" teraz wpływa również na creepy. *Sand King: **"Caustic Finale": ***Czas trwania zmniejszono z 8 do 6. ***Zawsze jest wyzwalany (przez śmierć jednostki bądź gdy upłynie jego czas trwania). Jeśli jest wywołany przez wygaśnięcie timera dotyczy to jedynie 30% obrażeń. ***Nie resetuje czasu trwania na jednostkę, która ma już debuffa. *Shadow Demon: **"Shadow Poison" - koszt many zmniejszono z 50 do 40. *Shadow Shaman: **Bazowa siła została zwiększona z 19 do 21. **Przyrost siły został zwiększony z 1.6 do 1.8. *Silencer: **Bazowa szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 300 do 295. **"Last Word" - daje 14/16/18/20% spowolnienia szybkości ruchu gdy jest wyzwolony. *Slardar: **"Slithereen Crush" - obrażenia zwiększono z 50/100/150/200 do 75/125/175/225. *Sniper: **Przyrost zręczności zmniejszono z 2.9 do 2.5. **"Shrapnel": ***Czas ładowania wzrósł z 40 do 55. ***Opóźnienie wzrosło z 0,8 do 1,4 sekund. **"Headshot" - można teraz spudłować. **"Assassinate" - obrażenia zmniejszono z 355/505/655 do 320/485/650. *Spectre: **"Reality" nie zabija już dłużej docelowej iluzji, lecz teraz zamienia pozycje. *Spirit Breaker: **"Empowering Haste" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 16 do 12. *Storm Spirit: **Szybkość ruchu została zmniejszona z 290 do 285. **"Ball Lightning" - wizja w powietrzu została zmniejszona z 1000 do 400. *Sven: **"Warcry" - bonus pancerza wzrósł z 4/8/12/16 do 5/10/15/20. *Techies: **"Land Mines" - opóźnienie aktywacji zmniejszono z 1.75 do 0.5 sekundy. **"Stasis Trap": ***Opóźnienie aktywacji zmniejszono z 2 do 1.5 sekundy. ***Opóźnienie detonacji zmniejszono z 2 do 1.5 sekundy. **"Suicide Squad, Attack!" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 180/170/160/150 do 160/140/120/100. **"Minefield Sign": ***Czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 120 do 360. ***Teraz jest wymagane by Techies doszedł do miejsca docelowego. ***Teraz ma ograniczoną żywotność 180 sekund. *Templar Assassin: **"Meld" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 7 do 6. *Terrorblade: **"Reflection": ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 275 do 325. ***Obrażenia towarzyskie iluzji przeskalowano z 40/50/60/70% do 40/60/80/100%. *Tidehunter: **"Kraken Shell" - blok obrażeń zwiększono z 10/20/30/40% do 12/24/36/48%. *Timbersaw: **"Reactive Armor" - maksymalna liczba kumulacji wzrosła z 4/8/12/16 do 5/10/15/20. *Tinker: **"Laser": ***Czas trwania oślepnięcia bohatera wzrósł z 3 do 3/3.5/4/4.5. ***Aghanim's Scepter: Nie ma już dodatkowego zasięgu rzucania. **"Rearm" - koszt many zmniejszono z 150/250/350 do 125/225/325. *Tiny: **"Toss": ***Promień chwytu została zwiększona z 250 do 275. ***Teraz chwyta najbliższe jednostki, a nie losowe. *Treant Protector: **"Eyes in the Forest" - obszar działania został zmniejszony z 800 do 700. *Troll Warlord: **"Berserker's Rage": ***Nie zapewnia już +5 obrażeń. ***Nie jest już usuwana podczas śmierci. **"Whirling Axes (Zasięgowy)" nie zapewnia już 800 wizji. **"Whirling Axes (Wręcz)" nie zapewnia już 500 wizji. **"Battle Trance" - czas trwania został zmniejszony z 7 do 5 sekund. *Tusk: **"Ice Shards": ***Koszt many został zmniejszony z 120 do 90. ***Czas oczekiwania przeskalowano z 18/16/14/12 do 19/16/13/10. ***Wizja ujawnienia się została zwiększona z 0,5 sekundy na 2 sekundy. **"Snowball": ***Szybkość jest teraz stała - 675. ***Już dłużej nie zabiera automatycznie jednostek w zasięgu do 100. ***Tusk może teraz dodać sojuszników do kuli podczas gdy ona jest w ruchu. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do Tuska: ***Dodano nową umiejętność "Walrus Kick". Odrzuca cel do tyłu o 900 jednostek i spowalnia jego szybkość ruchu o 40% na 4 sekundy. Czas oczekiwania: 12 sekund. *Undying: **"Soul Rip" - usunięto kierowanie na Zombie Tombstone. **Zombie Tombstone potrzebują teraz 1 atak do zabicia zamiast 30 zdrowia (zombie potrzebują 2 uderzenia od creepów). *Ursa: **Przerobiono umiejętność "Enrage": ***Ursa wprowadza się w szał, zwiększając obrażenia zadawane z Fury Swipes i powodując, że otrzymuje on 80% mniej obrażeń. Usuwa wszelkie istniejące negatywne efekty. ***Mnożnik Fury Swipes: 2/2.5/3 ***Czas trwania: 4 ***Czas oczekiwania: 50/45/40. *Venomancer: **"Venomous Gale" - obrażenia periodyczne zostały zwiększone z 0/30/60/90 do 10/40/70/100. *Viper: **"Viper Strike" - czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 80/50/30 do 70/50/30. *Visage: **"Gravekeeper's Cloak" - czas ładowania został zmniejszony z 6 do 4. **"Summon Familiars": ***Familar nie posiada już 300/450/600 zdrowia. ***Familiar tera potrzebuje 4 uderzeń bohatera by zginąć (creepy/iluzje robią 1/4 obrażeń, a wieża 1/2 obrażeń). *Warlock: **"Fatal Bonds": ***Zasięg rzucania zwiększono z 900 do 1000. ***Czas rzucania zmieniono z 0.5 do 0.2. **"Chaotic Offering" - regeneracja zdrowia Golema została zwiększona z 15/30/45 do 25/50/75. *Weaver: **'The Swarm": ***Czas trwania przeskalowano z 14/16/18/20 do 16. ***Obrażenia przeskalowano z 15/20/25/30 do 20. **"Geminate Attack": ***Teraz wystrzeliwuje drugi pocisk 0,25 sekundy po pierwszym pocisku zamiast dopiero po uderzeniu w cel. ***Nie ma już limitu zasięgu. **Dodano ulepszenie Aghanim's Scepter do Weavera: Zmniejsza czas oczekiwania umiejętności "Time Lapse" do 20 sekund i dopuszcza Time Lapse do celowania sojuszniczych bohaterów. Posiada 1000 zasięgu rzucania. *Windranger: **"Shackleshot" - punkt rzucania został zmniejszony z 0.3 do 0.15. *Winter Wyvern: **Włączono Winter Wyvern w Captain's Mode. **Przerobiono umiejętność "Winter's Curse": ***Ci pod wpływem klątwy, którzy zaatakują swoich sojuszników wezmą teraz 70% mniej obrażeń ze wszystkich źródeł. ***Obszar działania został zwiększony z 350 do 400. ***Czas trwania przeskalowano z 2.5/2.75/3 do 2.5/3/3.5. ***Czas oczekiwania zwiększono z 90/80/70 do 110/100/90. **"Arctic Burn": ***Teraz może być rozproszony. ***Obrażenia na sekundę zwiększono z 6% zdrowia do 8%. ***Typ obrażeń został zmieniony z Pure na Magiczne. ***Nie przebija niewrażliwości na magię. **"Splinter Blast": ***Szybkość zwiększono z 500 do 635 (1.35 do sekundy maksymalnie) ***Debuff może być rozproszony. **"Cold Embrace" teraz zachowuje się jak normalna regeneracja zamiast 0,1 interwału między leczeniem. *Zeus: **"Thundergod's Wrath" - obszar wizji zmniejszono z 1000 do 500. Przedmioty Nowe przedmioty *Enchanted Mango: **Koszt: 150 złota **Zapewnia +1 regeneracji HP **Użycie: Spożyj mango w celu natychmiastowego przywrócenia 150 many. Może być podany sojusznikowi. **Uwaga: Wiele mango nie kumuluje się w jednym slocie. *Glimmer Cape: **Potrzeba: ***Shadow Amulet (1400) ***Cloak (550) ***Całkowita suma: 1950 **Zapewnia: ***+30 szybkości ataku ***+20 odporności na magię. **Aktywna umiejętność Glimmer - Po 0.4 sekundy opóźnienia zapewnia niewidzialnosć i 66% odporności na magię tobie albo wybranej sojuszniczej jednostce. Można używać podczas inkantacji. Czas oczekiwania: 16; Zasięg rzucania: 900. *Guardian Greaves: **Potrzeba: ***Arcane Boots (1350) ***Mekansm (2300) ***Przepis (1650) ***Całkowita suma: 5300 **Zapewnia: ***+50 szybkości ruchu ***+250 many ***+5 wszystkich statystyk ***+5 pancerza **Pasywna umiejętność Guardian Aura - zapewnia pobliskim sojusznikom 4 regeneracji zdrowia i 4 dodatkowego pancerza. Jeśli zdrowie sojuszniczego bohatera spadnie poniżej 20%, otrzyma on 15 regeneracji zdrowia i 15 pancerza. **Aktywna umiejętność Mend - Przywraca 250 zdrowia i 160 many pobliskim sojusznikom i usuwa większość negatywnych efektów z używającego. Czas oczekiwania: 45. *Lotus Orb: **Potrzeba: ***Perseverance (1750) ***Platemail (1400) ***Przepis (900) ***Całkowita suma: 4050 **Zapewnia: ***+5 regeneracji HP ***+125% regeneracji many ***+10 obrażeń ***+10 pancerza **Aktywna umiejętność: Echo Shell - Nakłada na cel tarczę, która ponownie używa większości celowanych umiejętności w kierunku rzucającego. Jednostka z tarczą nadal będzie otrzymywać obrażenia od umiejętności. Usuwa negatywne efekty przy nakładaniu. *Moon Shard: **Potrzeba: ***Hyperstone (2000) ***Hyperstone (2000) ***Przepis (300) ***Całkowita suma: 4300 **Zapewnia +120 szybkości ataku. **Pasywna umiejętność Shade Sight - Zapewnia 250 dodatkowego zasięgu widzenia w nocy. **Zużyj Moon Shard, aby na stałe otrzymać 60 szybkości ataku. Efekt nie kumuluje się ze sobą. *Octarine Core: **Potrzeba: ***Mystic Staff (2700) ***Soul Booster (3200) ***Całkowita suma: 5900 **Zapewnia: ***+25 inteligencji ***+450 HP ***+400 many ***+4 regeneracji HP ***+100% regeneracji many **Pasywne umiejętności: ***Cooldown Reduction - Redukuje czas odnawiania wszystkich umiejętności i przedmiotów o 25%. ***Spell Lifesteal - Część obrażeń zadawanych umiejętnościami powraca do używającego w postaci zdrowia. *Silver Edge: **Potrzeba: ***Shadow Blade (2800) ***Sange (2050) ***Przepis (350) ***Całkowita suma: 5200 **Zapewnia: ***+32 obrażeń ***+30 szybkości ataku ***+16 siły. **Pasywna umiejętność Lesser Maim - Każdy atak ma szansę spowolnić szybkość ataku i ruchu celu na 4.0 sekundy. **Aktywna umiejętność Shadow Walk - Zapewnia niewidzialność do końca czasu trwania lub do użycia umiejętności bądź ataku. Podczas niewidzialności poruszasz się 20% szybciej i możesz poruszać się przez jednostki. Atak przerywający niewidzialność zada celowi 225 dodatkowych obrażeń, wyłączy jego umiejętności pasywne, i zredukuje zadawane przez niego obrażenia. *Solar Crest: **Potrzeba: ***Medallion of Courage (1200) ***Talisman of Evasion (1800) ***Całkowita suma: 3000 **Zapewnia: ***+10 pancerza ***+75% regeneracji many ***+30% uniku **Po aktywacji tymczasowo usuwa premię do pancerza i uników z Solar Crest. Przy użyciu na sojuszniku zapewnia mu 10 pancerza i 30% szansy na unik. Przy użyciu na wrogu, traci on 10 pancerza i zostaje oślepiony, przez co pudłuje 30% swoich ataków. Dodatkowe przedmioty *Boots of Travel - Level 2: **Boots of Travel mogą być ulepszone poprzez zakupienie kolejnego przepisu. Pozwala namierzać i teleportować się do sojuszniczych postaci. *Observer and Sentry Wards: **Observer oraz Sentry Ward teraz kumulują się do jednego slotu inwentarza. Podwójne kliknięcie przełącza typ wardów. Zmiany w przedmiotach *Abyssal Blade: **Obrażenia zostały zmniejszone z 100 do 85. **Bash teraz zadaje 60 obrażeń. **Czas oczekiwania Bash wzrósł z 2 do 2.3. *Arcane Boots: **Replenish Mana - promień został zwiększony z 600 do 900. **Replenish Mana - nie potrzeba już 35 many, by aktywować. *Armlet of Mordiggian: **Szybkość ataku został zwiększony z +15 do +25. **Unholy Strength - nie gwarantuje już +10 szybkości ataku. **Unholy Strength - okres przyrostu siły zmniejszono z 0,7 do 0,6 sekund. *Battle Fury: **Battle Fury teraz wymaga i zapewnia premie Quelling Blade. **Quell - premia wynosi obecnie 60% dla bohaterów walczących wręcz oraz 25% dla bohaterów walczących na dystans. **Obrażenia zostały zmniejszone z 65 do 55. **Promień Cleave został zwiększony z 250 do 280. *Black King Bar: **Black King Bar może być sprzedany. ***Odkupienie nie resetuje czasu jego trwania. *Blade Mail: **Damage Return - czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 17 do 15. *Blades of Attack: **Koszt zredukowano z 450 do 420. *Bloodstone: **Koszt przepisu został zwiększony z 800 do 900. *Boots of Travel: **Teleport - czas oczekiwania zredukowano z 50 do 45. *Buckler: **Armor Bonus - promień został zwiększony z 750 do 900. *Butterfly: **Flutter - czas trwania zmniejszono z 8 do 6 sekund i bonus szybkości ruchu zwiększono z 20 do 25%. *Clarity: **Czas trwania zwiększono z 40 do 45 sekund. **Przywrócona mana została zwiększona z 150 do 170. **Zasięg rzucania sojusznikowi została zwiększona z 100 do 250. *Cloak: **Odporność na magię została zwiększona z 15% do 20%. *Crimson Guard: **Damage Block - szansa została zwiększona z 67% do 75%. **Guard - blok obrażeń zwiększono z 50 do 55. **Guard - obszar działania został zwiększony z 750 do 900. *Desolator: **Obrażenia zmniejszono z 60 do 50. **Koszt przepisu został zmniejszony z 900 do 300. *Diffusal Blade: **Diffusal Blade teraz pracuje na zasięgowych iluzji połową swojej wartości. *Divine Rapier: **Obrażenia wzrosły z 300 do 330. *Drum of Endurance: **Endurance - bonus szybkości ataku wzrósł z 10 do 20. *Dust of Appearance: **Spowolnienie szybkości ruchu zostało zwiększone z 15% do 20%. *Eaglesong: **Koszt zredukowano z 3300 do 3200. *Energy Booster: **Koszt zredukowano z 1000 do 900. *Eul's Scepter of Divinity: **Cyclone - koszt many zwiększono z 75 do 175. *Eye of Skadi: **Cold Attack - czas spowolnienia dla zasięgowych bohaterów zredukowano z 3 do 2,5 sekund. ***Pozostało 5 sekund dla bohaterów wręcz. *Flying Courier: **Wizja została zmniejszona z 400 do 300. **Speed Burst - szybkość wzrosła z 650 do 800. *Force Staff: **Regeneracja życia wzrosła z 3 do 4 życia na sekundę. *Ghost Scepter: **Koszt został zmniejszony z 1600 do 1500. **Wszystkie bonusy atrybutów zostały zredukowane z 7 do 5. *Gloves of Haste: **Szybkość ataku została zwiększona z 15 do 20. *Headdress: **Regeneration Aura - promień wzrósł z 750 do 900. *Healing Salve: **Czas trwania leczenia zredukowano z 10 do 8 sekund. **Zasięg rzucania sojusznikowi została zwiększona z 100 do 250. *Heart of Tarrasque: **Koszt przepisu został zwiększony z 1200 do 1400. **Regeneracja życia wzrosła z 2% do 3,25% ogólnego zdrowia na sekundę. *Linken's Sphere: **Spellblock - czas oczekiwania został zredukowany z 17 do 16. *Magic Wand: **Wymagania z Magic Stick +3 Iron Branch + przepis zostały zmienione do Magic Stick +2 Iron Branch + Circlet. **Wszystkie bonusy atrybutów zostały zwiększone z 3 do 4. *Mask of Madness: **Berserk - bonus szybkości ruchu został zmniejszony z 30% do 17%. *Mekansm: **Restore oraz Mekansm Aura - promień został zwiększony z 750 do 900. *Mjollnir: **Static Charge - zasięg rzucania wzrósł z 600 do 800. *Necronomicon: **Necronomicon Warrior/Archer - zdrowie zostało przeskalowane z 400/600/800 do 600/700/800. **Necronomicon Warrior - obrażenia zostały przeskalowane z 25/50/75 do 45/60/75. **Necronomicon Archer - obrażenia zostały przeskalowane z 40/80/120 do 60/90/120. **Necronomicon Archer Aura - szybkość ruchu została przeskalowana z 3/6/9 do 5/7/9%. *Observer Ward: **Koszt i czas odnowy został zmniejszony o połowę i podwójnie skumulowany. **Observer Wardy teraz dostarczają nagrodę 50 XP, gdy są zniszczone. *Phase Boots: **Phase - czas trwania zmieniono z 4 do 3.6 sekund. *Pipe of Insight: **Insight Aura teraz zapewnia także 10% odporność na magię pobliskim sojusznikom. **Insight Aura - promień wzrósł z 750 do 900. *Power Treads: **Bonus atrybutów wzrósł z 8 do 9. *Quarterstaff: **Koszt zmniejszono z 900 do 875. *Quelling Blade: **Zmieniono pełną premię obrażeń na bazową premię obrażeń. **Quell - Premia do obrażeń została zwiększona z 32/12% do 40/15%. **Quell nie zadaje już bonusowych obrażeń Roshanowi. **Chop (aktywna umiejętność) teraz zabija wardy zamiast zadawać 100 obrażeń. **Chop (aktywna umiejętność) - zasięg wzrósł z 350 do 450, kiedy atakuje wardy. *Radiance: **Cena przepisu została zwiększona z 1350 do 1425. **Burn Damage - teraz powoduje że wrogowie, na które ma wpływ mają 17% raty nie trafień. *Reaver: **Koszt został zmniejszony z 3200 do 3000. *Refresher Orb: **Przerobiono komponenty i bonusy: **Potrzeba: ***Perseverance (1750) ***Perseverance (1750) ***Przepis (1800) ***Całkowita suma: 5300 **Zapewnia: ***+10 regeneracji HP ***+250% regeneracji many ***+20 obrażeń *Rod of Atos: **Inteligencję zwiększono z 25 do 30. *Satanic: **Unholy Rage - czas trwania zwiększono z 3.5 do 4 sekund. *Shiva's Guard: **Freezing Aura - redukcja szybkości ataku wroga ulepszono z 40 do 45. *Skull Basher: **Siła wzrosła z 6 do 8. **Obrażenia zredukowano z 40 do 25. **Bash teraz zadaje 60 obrażeń. **Czas oczekiwania Bash wzrósł z 2 do 2.3. *Stout Shield: **Koszt zmniejszono z 250 do 200. **Damage Block - szansa została zmniejszona z 53% do 50%. **Damage Block - blok obrażeń zredukowano z 20 (10 dla zasięgowych postaci) do 16 (8 dla zasięgowych postaci). *Tango: **Można teraz użyć na wardach. Jedzenie wardów leczy dla podwójnej ilości, 230 HP przez 16 sekund. **Ma zasięg rzucania do 450 podczas gdy jest celowany na wardy. *Town Portal Scroll: **Czas oczekiwania teleportu wzrósł z 65 do 70. *Vanguard: **Damage Block - szansa została zwiększona z 67% do 75%. *Veil of Discord: **Cena przepisu została zmniejszona z 1250 do 1100. **Czas oczekiwania zmniejszono z 30 do 20. **Czas trwania zmniejszono z 25 do 16. **Koszt many zmniejszono z 75 do 50. *Vladmir's Offering: **Kradzież życia została zmniejszona z 16% do 15%. **Teraz gwarantuje 10% kradzieży życia na zasięgowe postacie. **Teraz wymaga Headdress zamiast Ring of Regen. Vladmir's Offering teraz daje +2 wszystkich statystyk i aura Vladmir teraz daje 3 regeneracji życia. Kategoria:Patche